


Unfinished Business: Serpent's Venom

by aadarshinah



Series: Unfinished Business [9]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Serpent's Venom, F/M, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "Serpent's Venom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business: Serpent's Venom

**Author's Note:**

> A series of not so canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's fourth thru seventh seasons, with varying degrees of Sam/Jack. Part of the [**Locality**](http://aadarshinah.livejournal.com/320058.html) universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I was originally planning the next UB to be "The Curse," but my muse sent me on to "Serpent's Venom," which I hadn't planned to write a UB for, instead. Also, per this 'verse, Cassandra's birthday is 1/1/85, which explains that.
> 
> _After the episode..._

**31 December, 2000 – Colorado Springs, Earth, Milky Way**

 

“Is it just me,” Daniel asks, loading the last of the cases of champagne into the back of his car, “or has Jack been acting weird lately?”

“Weird?” Sam repeats, lifting the bag of charcoal from the bottom of the cart and frowning at the trunk, which is packed to such capacity they may have to bungee cord it down if they can’t get it to close. “And I don’t think we planned this very well. Can we get this in the back seat?”

He considers the back seat, which is only slightly less laden than the trunk. “Probably? I mean, if I take out the cake, you can probably lay the charcoal down in the seat and I can put the cake back on top of it. It won’t be perfect, but it should get us to Janet’s without incident.”

“This has to be the worst plan ever – not yours,” she adds quickly, manoeuvring the bag of charcoal through the rear passenger door. “I mean Janet’s. Throwing a joint New Year’s Eve-slash-sixteenth birthday party has got to be the worst idea she’s ever had.”

“Well, Cassandra’s only going to turn sixteen once. And you know Janet. She thinks any reason is a good excuse to try to get us to unwind.” In Doctor Fraser’s mind, their team was nothing more than four tightly wound balls of stress and anxiety. Any excuse (in her mind) for them to take some down time is a good idea – although, admittedly, the Halloween party she’d thrown her first year with Cassie had been more terrifying than relaxing. Daniel prefers not to think about it.

“I thought Janet just liked parties,” Sam says, taking the cake from him and trying to make it lay flat on top the charcoal without sliding off the first time they take a corner. He suspects she’s not entirely successful, but it’s the best they can do under the circumstances. Janet’s list of last minute errands had been both large and comprehensive, to the extent that Daniel’s surprised they weren’t asked to bring back a new kitchen sink or at least apart for one.

He doesn’t say this, of course. Instead he just glances heavenward and asks, “Yes, that too, but can we please get back to the topic at hand?”

“Which is…?”

“Jack. Acting weird.”

Sam frowns, as if she’s forgotten all about his earlier question. “He seemed just fine on the last mission.”

“And that didn’t seem strange to you?”

“Er, no?” she says, closing the car door and looking at _him_ like _he’s_ the one acting strangely.

“He’s been acting weird almost the whole time since we got back from P3R-118. Then yesterday it's like suddenly he’s back to normal and he keeps going on about getting to fly Jacob's ship. Don’t you think that’s a little odd?”

“Well, it _was_ a really cool ship.”

“Sam!”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Daniel. Those mind stamps they gave us were pretty strong. Maybe it’s just taken the Colonel this long to fully shake it.”

“No, I don’t think that’s it.”

She sighs and holds her hands out for the keys. Daniel hands them over, if only because he doesn’t want to be distracted by the usual argument about his driving. “Then what _do_ you think it is, Daniel?”

“I dunno. It just feels like he’s hiding something from us.”

“Like what?”

“I dunno. Just something.”

For a long minute, Sam doesn’t say anything, then, “Well, whatever it is, like you said, it’s over now. So just let it go.”

“But-“

“Let it go, Daniel.” She repeats. “Now, let’s get back to Janet’s before she calls us with something else she wants us to pick up.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those making the valiant effort to read this 'verse in chronological order, the first chapter of [Counsel, "The First Inauguration"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3130796/chapters/6785699), takes place between this UB and the next.


End file.
